


Barbie Girl

by LaserV



Series: Anything For Love [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Lives, Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Sam Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Crying Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Dean Winchester is a Dick, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Gen, Hurt Adam Milligan, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/ Referenced Plastic Surgery, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline is Lovesick, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Lovesick Jack Kline, M/M, POV Adam Milligan, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), References to Drugs, Sam Winchester Loves Castiel, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Surgery, plastic surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Jack and Dean go out to somewhere and Sam goes back to a not so old habit. Adam gets a bad feeling about everything and calls Rowena for help. Later he calls and old friend to try and saved his family.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Adam Milligan/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Adam Milligan, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester, Michael & Adam Milligan
Series: Anything For Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Barbie Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. :)

———Chapter Six————— Barbie Girl————

The next day Adam couldn’t find Jack or Dean anywhere. So he went to Cas.

“Hey, do you know where Jack and Dean are?”Adam asked.

“Oh they told me they went out.” Castiel replied.

“Do you know where?” Adam asked.

“They didn’t tell me.” Cas replied. Adam immediately got a bad feeling. He needed to know what would happen. 

Adam went to Dean’s room and searched through his top drawer. A bunch of phones.

Adam picked one and turned it on. He went to the contacts. Rowena.

“Hello?” Adam spoke.

“Hi, can I help you?” Rowena asked.

“Yes. This is Adam. I need to look into the future.” Adam replied.

“Isn’t that... a bit risky, darling?” Rowena sounded hesitant and confused.

“Please, I just need to. Just once.” Adam pleaded.

Rowena sighed. “Fine. But it’s going to cost.”

“Anything.”

———————

Jack and Dean say in a waiting room.

“Are you sure I should do this?” Jack asked Dean. He was so confused. 

“Yes.” Dean seemed distant. He been acting wired towards Jack but Jack just thought he was going through something.

It really took a turn when Sam had overdosed. Like his sanity had just vanished. Jack still loved him son would do anything for him. 

Jack looked down at his lap as he waited for the doctor to arrive.

———————

Rowena was on her way. Adam wanted quietly in the kitchen munching on some cookies.

———————

Sam sat in his bed. He looked at the orange container in his hand. Sam huffed and popped off the white lid. Sam poured a few small white pills onto his big hand. He placed the pills into his mouth and swallowed.

Sam leaned against the head of his bed frame and sighed again. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

Sam was surrounded by empty orange containers. He really hoped Dean didn’t enter because it would break his heart to see Sam relapse so much. Sam tilted his head back. He couldn’t breathe. Sam wheezes, trying time get even just a bit of air in his lungs. He got up and started to walk to Dean’s room. He traced the walls. He kept wheezing. He got to Dean’s door. He was so tired. He still couldn’t breathe. His airways were closing. Sam’s mouth started to leak vomit and foam. He opened Dean)s door and collapsed on his floor. Dean wasn’t there, but Cas was. Vomit continued to leak from Sam’s mouth as well as foam.

“Sam?!” Cas yelled, his voice laced with worry.

Cas held Sam’s head up and placed two fingers on Sam’s forehead. Nothing. Sam continued to leak vomit and foam onto Dean’s floor. Sam struggles as he tries to make sounds. Sam’s eyes were wide and scared. They were blood shot. Soon those eyes were closed leaving Castiel in tears.  
——————

Rowena was hear. Adam heard her chanting. His eyes were closed and he was thinking of Jack. To do the spell you had to chant some words while you closed your eyes and thought of the person you wanted to see the future of. It wouldn’t be a lot. Just some close events. However, the spell came with a risk. Adam might not wake up. He’d remain asleep the same scenes of the further repeating itself, whether good or bad. Adam still did it. He was so worried.

Rowena finished cha ting and just like that, Adam was in a clinic. Adam looked at the clock. 3:42 PM. He saw Jack and Dena standing with a doctor. Jack looked worried and hesitant. Dean looked emotionless. Dean was signing a paper and Jack had these black marks on his face. Like traces. All over his face. They were at a plastic surgery clinic. 

“Stop!” Adam called out. They couldn’t hear him, see him.

Jack started to walk away with the doctor, looking even more worried.

Then Adam was in Jack’s room. It was dark and the mirror was covered with a sheet. Anything you could see with a reflection was covered. Jack was sitting crisscross on his bed, crying. Adam studied Jack’s face. It was all messed up. Jack looked horrifying.

Seemed like Dean didn’t want anything to do with Jack. Adam wanted to comfort Jack. 

Then Adam was in Jack’s bathroom. Jack was holding and arch angel blade. The last one in existence. He held it to his stomach. Jack took a deep breath as he pushed the blade into his stomach and smiled.

Adam woke up. It was like waking up from a bad dream. Rowena rushes to his side.

“Adam, are you okay?” Rowena asked.

Adam checked his phone.

3:39 PM.

“Rowena I need to go to the past.” Adam spoke.

“Adam, I’m sorry if you saw something bad but I can’t do that. I’m not powerful enough.” Rowena replied, sorrowfully.

Adam went into messages and clicked on Jack.

“Jack please don’t do it. Come back to bunker and meet me there. Please.”

Castiel came in looking upset.

He was a bit confused by Rowena being there but it was overthrown by the sadness in his eyes.

“Adam...Sam is...He’s dead.”

——————

Adam had took a couple minutes to calm his breathing. Sam was gone. Just like that. He checked his phone.

Read 3:40 PM.

Jack ignored him. Adam ran to his room. Adam remembering his time with the angels as their “backup plan” if Dean wouldn’t say yes. He had gotten to know a very powerful being well enough to be called close acquaintances. 

Adam closed his eyes and began a prayer.

He heard the flapping of wings and opened his eyes.

“Michael.” He breathed out.

“Adam.” Michael replied.

“I need to go into the past. Please Mi-“ 

“If this is about your mother I can’t help you.” Michael replied.

“No. I need to save people. Please.” Adam begged.

I have, had always had a soft spot for him.

Michael looked around the room. He brought his eyes back to Adam and sighed.

“Fine.”

———————

Adam was standing in the doorway. It was 2 PM. He could see the TV on. Spider-Man.

Dean and Jack were sitting on the couch. Dean had his hand in Jack’s stomach. Jack started to scratch his head a bit.

The movie ended and Jack got up. He smiled at Dean who didn’t smile back. Jack headed to his room.

He sat on his bed and looked on his laptop. More surgery adds. Jack liked to loom at them.

Adam entered his room.

“Jack?” He called.

“Come in.” Jack replied, frantically closing his laptop.

“It’s okay.” Adam spoke as he sat on Jack’s bed. “It’s just me.” Adam removed the laptop from Jack’s lap.

Jack smiled a pained smile.

“Jack I wanted to tell you something.” Adam spoke.

“What is it?” Jack asked.

“Jack, you are so wonderful. You’re always kind and beautiful. Your smile is amazing and I love your puffy cheeks. You’re amazing in every way and don’t let anybody tell you otherwise.” Adam spoke. “So this,” Adam reached for the laptop and opened it, he showed Jack the ads. “This doesn’t matter. You don’t need it. You are beautiful.”

Jack smiled. Adam really hoped this would help him. Adam deleted every book marked plastic surgery ad.

Jack stared at him with a bit of sad in his eyes and a fake smile. His hand was laid over his stomach.

“Why did you tell me this?” Jack asked.

Adam sighed and smiled. “Because it’s the truth.”

Adam wanted to be a therapist when he grew up. That’s why he was so good with words. Adam could see Jack was about to start crying.

Adam opened the door, about to leave when he looked back at Jack who had laid down, his hand gripped his stomach, taking deep breaths.

Adam left the room and called for Michael.

“Next place.” He spoke. Michael snapped his fingers.

Adam was outside of Sam’s room. He was holding his pillow. Adam recognizes that smell. He was heading to Dean’s room. He also held something he requested for from Michael.

Adam opened Sam’s door. Sam quickly hid what he was doing.

“Hey Adam.” Sam said with a smile.

“Hi Sam.” Adam replied.

“What do you need?” Sam asked.

Adam sat on Sam’s bed and put his pillow down. He lifted the blanket, exposing his drugs.

“Sam, can you explain this?” Adam asked.

“Um...I...I-Uh.” Sam stuttered. He couldn’t find the words to explain.

“Sam...are you stressed?” Adam asked.

“I...You could say that. I don’t really like this life.” Sam replied. He didn’t want to get into his feelings.

“Sam, if you’re stressed, I can help you.” Adam spoke.

“How?” Sam asked. He didn’t seem to believe Adam. “You know what, just go. I want to be alone.”

“Sam. I can help you.” Adam held out the thing Michael had given him. A sketch book. “A few years back, my mother was very stressed and hated her life. So, she drew. Lots of things. This is a sketch book to fill up with your drawings and I’d like to see them when their done. You need anything else that’s safe, I’ll get it for you. I want to help you, all of us do.”

Sam took the sketch book and flipped through its blank pages. Sam started to cry. He looked up at Adam.

“I’m so sorry. I...I just w ages to do it. I-“

“It’s okay, Sam. I love you.” Adam spoke.

“I love you too.” Sam replied. 

Adam smiled at him, which Sam smiled back. Adam grabbed his pillow and made his way tit he door. 

Adam stopped in the doorway and glanced back. He saw Sam grab a pencil and start to draw. Adam smiled and left the room. He called for Michael.

“I’m done.” He spoke.

“Alright, Adam.” Michael replied and with a snap of his fingers, they were back in his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
